Lookin' Good, Weasel
by Kaseomelette
Summary: [COMPLETED] A simple, DracoGinny, extremely fluffy one-shot! While in a relationship with the Golden Boy himself, Ginny succumbs to the sizzling attraction she feels for an enemy. Slight OOC, fast pace (it's only a one-shot)..


A/N: This is a one-shot...yay me...  
  
Disclaimer: If you know it....I don't own it...that pretty much gets the point across, I think....  
  
Warning: It's PG for smooches...  
  
-:- Lookin' good, Weasel -:-  
  
Ginny awoke that morning to a considerable amount of craziness. She wiped her eyes and turned to look at the calendar hanging beside her bed. "September 1st: Leave for Hogwarts" was written in bold black ink with the date circled, and she instantly felt a pang of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She could hardly wait to get back to school and see all her friends, she quickly hopped out of bed and grabbed her shower basket. She stepped out into the hall to see Ron banging on the bathroom door with Harry beside him looking fairly perturbed.   
  
"Hermione!" shouted Ron periodically between his beating on the door. "You've been in the bathroom for the past hour! Other people have to take showers too!"   
  
"I'll be out in a second Ron!" came a muffled shout through the bathroom door. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to where Ron was standing.   
  
"Let me talk to her," she said and pushed Ron and Harry aside. "Hermione, can I come in and talk to you for a second?" she asked.   
  
"Of course you can, Ginny, we can share the bathroom if you like," said Hermione, and the door unlocked and opened. Ginny stepped inside smiling, and just before Ron could stick his foot in the door she slammed it shut.   
  
"Ginny! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, Ron, but I think I'm about to take a shower," she answered and both the girls burst into fits of giggles.  
  
"But we've been waiting for an hour already!" he yelled back.   
  
"Sorry, Ron, guess you'll have to wait a bit longer." she said and hopped into the shower while Hermione perfected her hair and make-up at the sink.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later, Ginny and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table munching on buttered toast and waffles when the boys finally came down from upstairs.  
  
"I swear," said Ginny, "I thought we were going to have to wait on you two all day!" Hermione giggled a bit.  
  
"Yeah," she added. "We were downstairs and eating breakfast over twenty-minutes earlier than you two, and we're girls!"  
  
Ron and Harry just rolled their eyes.   
  
"You aren't going to get us started today. We're not in the mood."   
  
"Oh, but you will be." said Hermione winking in Ron's direction. Ron bent his head trying to hide a small smile, but the tips of his ears were all too clearly visible as they began to turn crimson.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you two. Save it for the train when we won't have to sit around and watch." Harry nodded in agreement and smiled at Ginny.   
  
Ginny had been dating Harry for a few months now, and she was thoroughly enjoying their relationship. Although he could be stubborn at times, she truly loved him and enjoyed every moment they had spent together over the summer.  
  
Pretty soon, the craziness of The Burrow resumed and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all rushed out the door on the way 's Cross Station.  
  
After they sqeezed everyone into Mr.Weasley's flying car, which had been replaced by a newer and fancier model since Ron and Harry's accident with the Whomping Willow, Ginny sat comfortably in Harry's lap the whole way, they took off down the long dirt driveway and finally lifted off into the sky, invisible boosters working overtime.  
  
They arrived at the station not too long afterward, but the time to pile out of the car had come too soon for Harry and Ginny who were having a nice little snogging session in the backseat.   
  
Everyone scrambled out of the car and raced through King's Cross Station pushing trolly's full of clothes, trunks, and owl cages. Once they reached the solid wall between platforms 9 and 10 they scrambled through to the other side and the hugs and kisses began with Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley's, then to Harry, and so on until everyone was safely aboard the train and steaming off towards Hogwarts School of and Wizardry.  
  
After arriving at the school they all took their seats in the Great Hall for the infamous Sorting Ceremony, and then the beginning of the year feast which everyone was quite looking forward to.  
  
As Ginny sat there at the Gryffindor House Table she felt a slight twinge at the back of her neck and knew someone was watching her. She turned quickly around and caught sight of two stunning gray eyes staring back at her. She soon recognized the smooth blonde hair and trademark smirk and shifted her eyes back to her empty plate.   
  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him stand and come toward her. She took a deep breath, knowing he was coming over to say something smart about her families financial situation or about her family in general, but all she felt was a slight breeze sweep behind her back and saw a small folded up peice of paper fall onto her plate.   
  
She stared at it for a second in shock, then, she very slowly picked it up off the plate and began opening it, glancing around to make sure no one had seen.  
  
When she finally got the tightly folded peice of paper open she saw neat and tightly woven cursive letters spelling 'Meet me in the corridor after the feast. -DM' She looked up wide-eyed and stared straight ahead for a few moments, debating in her head whether to actually do it or not.   
  
'I can at least find out what he wants.' she thought, and decided that she would follow through with Draco's request.  
  
The Ceremony was over quickly and soon they were all stuffing their faces with pumpkin pie, breaded chicken, and creamed potatoes. Shortly afterwards, the plates were emptied and Dumbledore stood to give his speech then dismissed everyone back to their respective common rooms. She could feel a slight twinge in the pit of her stomach as she stood, along with the rest of Hogwarts, knowing she was about to meet with Draco, alone.  
  
She made her way down the corridor towards Draco who was standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. She walked up to him blushing slightly, staring at her feet.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked timidly but still with slight annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Just to tell you that you're looking much more shapely this year, Weasley," he said smoothly and moved closer to her. (A/N: I know Draco's OOC but, hey, my plot, my personalities.)   
  
"What are you playing at?" she asked, harshly now.  
  
"I'm playing at nothing, Weasley, but I do think there might be some promise in you this year."   
  
"What?" she asked, now she was confused.  
  
"I mean," he said, "that you and I might be able to have a little fun this year."  
  
"When Hell freezes over, Mal-ferret!" she said pushing him away from her but to no avail. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall, pressing his lips to hers.  
  
Ginny was gone, all rational thought left her at that exact second. Her mind was far away, scourning her for what she was doing, but the Ginny that remained was someone much, much different and she melted into the kiss like she had been desiring it all her life. She moved to deepen the kiss but he pulled away and the Ginny Weasley known to all the other students at Hogwarts came hurtling back into her skull.  
  
"So, Weasley, what do you think?" he asked with his usually coolness.  
  
"I...uh...I'll...er...have to think about it..." she said choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to say no, or at least the Virginia Weasley that had bombarded her head a few moments ago didn't, but all rational thought was back and she knew she couldn't say yes right there. This was going to take some consideration, what about Harry?!   
  
When she arrived at Gryffindor Tower she said the password and the portrait of The Fat Lady swung open and Ginny cautiously stepped inside. She saw Ron and Harry playing an animated game of wizards chess, and Hermione was sitting in a large over-stuffed chair reading, of course.   
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione when she looked up and waved. She walked over to Harry and lightly brushed his cheek with her lips and he smiled up at her. She turned toward the girl's dormitories. As she put her foot onto the first step she turned back to look at them.  
  
"Uh...goodnight," she said, and turned to continue her way up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What was I thinking!?" she said aloud to herself as she paced the room. "He's a Malfoy for goodness sake!"  
  
She was fidgeting with her hands and walking back and forth across the room. She wasn't sure what had possesed her to do such a thing with Draco Malfoy, but she knew it could never happen again.  
  
"But I want it to," she answered herself outloud.  
  
-But you shouldn't- her mind said in return.  
  
"I know, I know, but-----"  
  
**** TAP TAP TAP ****  
  
She turned toward the source of the noise and saw what looked like one of the school's barn owl's pecking lightly on her window. She moved quickly to open the window and gave the bird a treat after untying the message from it's leg. She closed the window and turned back to her bed.  
  
-Who could this be from?- she wondered. She untied the ribbon from around the parchment and began reading.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
  
  
Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at . e alone.   
  
Yours truly,  
  
DM  
  
"What does he want now!?" she asked.  
  
-You know what he wants, Ginny- she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh gods!"  
  
**** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ****  
  
"Now what does he want!?" she said turning once again to the window. But there was no barn owl on the window sill now. Then, she realized someone was at the door.  
  
She walked quickly to the door and swung it open to reveal none other than....Harry.  
  
"Hello, Love," he said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He then cornered her against the nearest wall and covered her lips with his own. She quickly pulled away.  
  
"H-Harry? What are you doing here?" she asked slightly flushed.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? It's ten o'clock. We always meet at ten o'clock!" he said quickly looking at her with a strange expression on his face.  
  
In the rush of things Ginny had completely forgotten about her and Harry's routine snogging session.   
  
"Oh gods Harry! I completely forgot."   
  
-Now what am I supposed to do?- she wondered. -I can't leave Harry just sitting here.-  
  
"Uh...listen...Harry....I can't tonight. I...uh...need to get some sleep so I'll be prepared for classes tomorrow. I'm sure you understand," she said, giving him the sweetest and most convincing puppy face she could. He smiled down at her and kissed her on the nose.  
  
"Of course, Ginny, I understand," he said sweetly and kissed her deeply before stepping out into the hall. "See you tomorrow morning."   
  
She closed the door behind him and smiled to herself. It was now eleven o'clock. She thought she'd go ahead and leave incase she ran into Filch on the way.  
  
She pulled her robe on over a pair of pink, silk pajama pants and a white tanktop also made of silk and headed out the door.  
  
After arriving at the tower she pushed open the door and saw Draco's sillouetted figure standing beside the window. She slowly padded over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm glad you came," he said smoothly.  
  
She stared intently at his lips before remembering herself.  
  
"What do want Malfoy?" she asked, her usually annoyance back in her voice.  
  
"You know, Ginny, you've become a beautiful creature and you don't even realize it. You're like a butterfly...you've been in your cacoon all this time, and now that you've broken free you have the most exquisite features of any female here at Hogwarts."  
  
He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet-as-pie kiss. The kiss was long and passionate, and finally he released her lips, but kept his face near hers. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Be my girlfriend, I don't care what anyone else thinks, if you don't," he said softly.  
  
"Of course," she answered softly, and kissed him. He was shocked at her forwardness but soon melted into the kiss.   
  
They stood there kissing in the dinly lit Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts School of and Wizardry with snow tumbling in blankets outside the open window. They were in heaven, and neither one wanted to let go of that exhistence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ah, the fluffy-ness...yay! And poor Harry, whatever will he do? Actually. I don't care, if you've read my bio you would know that the only pairing Harry should be involved with is a very slow and painful death. Don't flame me because I hate Harry and you love him! I WILL hunt you down. LOL! ^_^ I changed the ending so it would be complete, I have a feeling that if I try to continue it, it will never be finished. Though if someone really feels like picking it up and finishing to post as a joint story, I'd be okay with that. Review please. 


End file.
